What you did in the dark
by Skovko
Summary: When Roman met Seth's friend Jaelyn, there was an instant connection. He spent hours talking to her that night and then she just disappeared without a word. Now months later Seth has a surprise for Roman. Jaelyn has signed with WWE. Something's wrong though, and both men want to know what has happened.
1. I don't remember

Seth sat down next to Roman with a grin on his face. He didn't say anything. He just kept grinning at his older friend.

"Alright, spit it out," Roman said.  
"Jaelyn's coming," Seth said.  
"Jaelyn, Jaelyn," Roman pretended not to remember her. "Do I know her?"  
"Oh, come on!" Seth playfully pushed Roman. "You were all over her at the party a few months ago. You were hoping to go home with her that night."

Roman remembered clearly. Jaelyn Millman was a friend of Seth. They had met back in the days when they both were signed with Ring Of Honor. They had kept in contact over the years. They both lived in Davenport so it was easy to grow a friendship for them. There was a huge party thrown in Davenport one night. Everyone showed up from near and far. Not just wrestlers. Everyone who wanted to party with the city.

Roman and Jaelyn had never met before that party but there was an instant connection. Roman had always shook his head at the phrase that sparks were flying until that moment. He finally understood what it meant. One look at the woman with her hair dyed bright red and orange, and he just knew. Her beautiful, bottle green eyes were just the cherry on top to complete her.

"I was hoping," Roman sighed. "But you seem to forget how that night ended. She vanished like a ghost."

They had been talking all night. Roman had stuck with non-alcoholic drinks, and he was happy to see she did the same. If he was lucky enough to go home with her, he wanted them both to be sober. Hours into the party he and Seth went to the bathroom. When they came back, she was gone. Seth had tried calling her but she didn't pick up. She had left the party without saying goodbye. Despite only having known her for hours, it still hurt Roman.

"I've asked her several times why she left. She always just says she was tired," Seth said.  
"It doesn't matter," Roman said.  
"It does. I could see it. We could all see it that night," Seth said.  
"All you saw was me making a fool out of myself. She clearly didn't like me as much as I liked her," Roman said.

Seth gave up on convincing Roman. He was sure Jaelyn felt the exact same way as Roman had that night. He couldn't explain why she had left. He felt like she was lying when she said she was tired. It wasn't like her to just disappear from a party without saying goodbye.

"Are you not the least curious why she's coming here?" Seth asked.  
"You're gonna tell me anyway," Roman smirked.  
"She got signed here," Seth said.  
"Really?" Roman asked.  
"She's debuting tonight," Seth grinned. "Surprise!"

Roman had no clue how to react. He had thought about her a lot more than he cared to admit since that night. She didn't owe him anything, not even an explanation. She hadn't made him any promises that night. Still he felt hurt, and at the same time he wanted to see her. Seth's phone beeping brought Roman's focus back on Seth as Seth read the text.

"She's here," Seth stood up. "I'll go get her."  
"I'll come along," Roman stood up too.  
"Of course you will," Seth chuckled.

They both walked down to the main gate where she stood waiting. Roman's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was dressed down in a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. Her fiery red and orange hair was put in a ponytail. She still looked just as beautiful as he remembered. She looked nervously at him before giving Seth a hug.

"Welcome to the big league, kiddo," Seth said.  
"Thank you," Jaelyn said. "Hi, Roman."  
"Hi, Jaelyn," Roman said.

Before Roman could stop himself, he went in for a hug. She stiffened for a split second before hugging him back. Something seemed different about her than at the party. She had been so open back then. She seemed more closed now.

"Okay, let me show you to the locker room," Seth said. "Who are you debuting against?"  
"Alexa," Jaelyn said.  
"Damn, you're gonna get your ass kicked," Seth laughed.  
"I'm counting on it," Jaelyn said. "But you know me. I don't back down from a fight."

As if Jaelyn coming to WWE wasn't a big enough surprise for Roman, Seth had another one in store later that night. After the show Roman wasn't surprised to find Jaelyn would be driving with them. The surprise was that she apparently was sharing a room with them as well. Roman looked from Jaelyn to Seth as they both walked into the hotel room and put down their bags.

"She's staying with us?" Roman asked.  
"You didn't tell him?" Jaelyn asked.  
"Surprise again," Seth tried. "It must have slipped my mind."  
"Right. Common mistake. I often forget to tell women when I make my male friends sleep in the same room as them," Roman said.  
"Should I go downstairs and ask for another room?" Jaelyn asked.  
"No, I'm not mad. Just surprised," Roman said.  
"I made sure to book a room with three beds," Seth said.

Seth pulled his t-shirt off and wrinkled his nose at the stench coming from his armpits.

"I stink. I'll take a shower," Seth said.  
"Leave the door open," Jaelyn said.

Seth and Roman both looked at her confused. Jaelyn seemed embarrassed and turned to her suitcase.

"I'm just kidding," Jaelyn said.  
"Sure," Seth said.

Seth looked at Roman and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what was up with Jaelyn. He walked out in the bathroom and closed the door. He wasn't about to take a shower with the door open. Jaelyn's request had been weird to him.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.  
"I'm fine," Jaelyn answered.

She found her pyjamas in her suitcase and stood back up. She didn't change her clothes though. It was clear she was waiting for Seth to be done in the bathroom.

"Why did you leave the party?" He asked.  
"Wow, diving right in," she said. "I was tired."  
"You could have said goodbye," he said.  
"What is it to you?" She asked.  
"I like you. I'm not gonna lie about that. I'm sure Seth has been teasing you as much as he's been teasing me," he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I just thought there was something there. It felt like you wanted me as much as I wanted you, and then you disappeared. Apparently I read into it wrong, and for that I apologize."

He sighed, sat down on his bed and pulled his boots off.

"It still would have been nice if you at least had told me goodbye," he said.  
"You weren't wrong," she said lowly.

He looked up from his feet and into her eyes.

"So why did you leave?" He asked.  
"I don't know. For a while I thought it was you," she said.  
"Me what? I don't follow," he said.  
"I don't remember," she said.  
"You don't remember what?" He stood up. "What happened that night, Jaelyn?"

She hurried to the bathroom door and tried the handle. Of course it was locked. She started pounding away on the door as if she was scared. Roman stood there and couldn't make any sense of what she was doing.

"Seth!" Jaelyn yelled. "Open the door!"  
"In a minute!" Seth yelled back.  
"Open the fucking door now!" Jaelyn screamed.

Seth ran from the shower, grabbed a towel on the way to cover his crotch, and opened the door. He looked out at Roman confused. By the way Jaelyn had screamed, Seth thought Roman had been choking or something.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.  
"I need to pee," Jaelyn said.  
"That fucking bad?" Seth asked annoyed.  
"Just move," Jaelyn said.

Jaelyn pushed her way out in the bathroom and slammed the door in Seth's face. The water kept running on the other side so the men could only assume she jumped into the shower herself.

"What the hell happened between you?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Roman looked just as confused as Seth felt. "I honestly don't know."  
"Well, something must have happened," Seth said.  
"I asked her why she left the party, and she got all weird. She was talking about something she thought I had done, and I don't recall doing anything wrong. Then she talked about not remembering," Roman said.

Seth sighed, dropped the towel and found a pair of clean boxers in his suitcase.

"She's been acting weird for a while," Seth said. "We used to share everything but something's wrong and she won't let me in. She got released from her contract with Ring Of Honor by her own request. I know she's been getting therapy but I don't know why."  
"You need to talk to her," Roman said. "I mean, really talk to her."  
"I know. She's been getting better. I see my friend coming back. I just don't know why she left in the first place," Seth said. "I'll try and talk to her tomorrow when she's calmed down."


	2. Bits and pieces

Jaelyn woke up to the smell of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Seth was fully dressed and had breakfast and coffee ready for her.

"Where's Roman?" She asked.  
"He went to the gym," he answered.

She swung her legs out on the floor and stretched her arms over her body.

"That sure looks good," she nodded towards the breakfast.  
"See it as blackmail," he grinned. "Let's eat."  
"Two seconds. I gotta pee first," she said.

While she did her business in the bathroom, he buttered some toast for her and added milk in her coffee. Everything was ready for her when she came back out.

"Blackmail, you say," she smirked. "Trying to buy my silence?"  
"More like I'm trying to buy your words," he said.

She raised her eyebrows and sat down on her bed with her cup of coffee. He sighed deeply. This wasn't gonna be easy but he wanted some answers. Some real answers this time around.

"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"I'm 32 years old. A lot has happened in my life. You gotta be more specific than that," she said.  
"Don't be such a smart ass with me," he said.

He still gave her a sideways smirk. That was his old friend sitting across from him. He didn't want her to disappear again.

"At the party," he said. "What happened at the party? Don't tell me you were tired. That's bullshit. You were ready to drag Roman out of there cavewoman style, and then you just vanished. Something made you leave and I wanna know what it was."

She took a sip of her coffee. He didn't know if she was trying to buy herself some time or find the right words. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Do we need to go there?" She asked.  
"I think we do," he answered. "Something's been wrong for a while. I know you've been getting better with therapy. I'm proud of you whatever it is. You're battling through it."

He walked over to sit next to her. He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Let me in," he sighed. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You don't have to go through this alone anymore. We've always shared everything. I don't understand why we can't share this too."  
"This is different," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I'm not sure what happened," she answered.

She was shaking a bit. He quickly grabbed the cup of coffee before she dropped it. He placed it down on the floor and took both her hands. She slowly raised her head and looked at him.

"I don't remember much," she said. "I know what happened but I only remember bits and pieces. I don't remember any details or who it was. I thought it was Roman at first. Oh fuck, I can't believe I ever thought it was him."  
"Easy," he squeezed both her hands. "Start from the beginning. Tell me what you do remember."

She looked down at their hands for a few seconds.

"Roman really is a dream guy, isn't he?" She sighed. "I wish you hadn't gone to the bathroom when you did. Sometimes a small detail changes everything. You went out there and everything went to shit. I'm not blaming you but if you had stayed or if I had gone with you, none of it would have happened."

She looked up in his eyes.

"Someone drugged me. I don't know who or what I was given. I remember feeling dizzy and I went outside for some air. Someone came up to me and told me he would get me home. I gave my address to what I thought was a cab driver. I'm not sure if that's true or if it was just some random dude. Someone drove me home. Someone got me inside," she said.  
"Oh god," he whispered.

He already knew where this was heading.

"Like I said, I only remember bits and pieces. I don't know who he was or what he looked like. I remember what he said," she said.  
"What did he say?" He asked.  
"You look really pretty tonight," she answered. "I can't even recall his voice. Just the tone of it and feeling fucking scared when he said it. I wanted go get away but I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak."  
"Fuck!" He muttered.  
"I remember pain. I remember him moaning in my ear. I think I was on my stomach but I'm not sure. Everything is fuzzy," she said. "I woke up next morning still wearing my bra and blouse. My skirt and panties were on the floor. My head felt like it was about to explode from whatever drugs I had been given."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. For a while they sat in silence while he just held her.

"I thought it was Roman," she mumbled.  
"He was with me," he said.  
"I know that now. But waking up next morning, the last thing I remembered clearly was him. I was so confused," she said.

He released her from the hug and stroked her cheeks.

"Did you report it?" He asked.  
"And tell them what? That I think someone was in my house but I don't quite remember," she said. "I would have been laughed out of the building."

She pointed at her cup of coffee on the floor. He reached for it and handed it to her. She took a sip and put on a tired smile.

"It could have been anybody. I asked for my release because I couldn't know for sure if it was anyone I worked with. So many people were there that night. Instead I got therapy and it helped. I feel better. Of course it would be nice to know who it was so I know that I'm not completely crazy. So I know someone was actually there that night and I didn't make it up in my mind," she said.  
"You didn't," he said. "I know you. It's not like you to hallucinate or make up stories. It happened. Whoever the fuck it was better pray I never find out."  
"Sit down, pitbull," she chuckled. "You're not gonna do anything even if you find out. It's in the past, and it'll stay in the past."

He got up from the bed and walked over to pick up the tray of food. He placed it between them on the bed.

"So Roman," he smirked.  
"Still hot," she smirked back.  
"Are you still interested?" He asked.  
"If he wants damaged goods, sure," she answered.

He pointed his fork at her as if he threatened to stab her.

"You're not damaged," he said. "Crazy? Yes. But damaged? No. It won't scare him away but he probably should know before you start anything."  
"You got my permission to tell him," she said.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna do that yourself?" He asked.  
"It was hard enough to tell you," she said. "Please, Seth. If he has to know, tell him. Don't make me do it."  
"Okay, I will," he promised. "I'll tell him."  
"And tell him not to ever call me pretty. I don't like that word anymore," she said.


	3. Talk

Roman kicked some invisible dust on the ground while he stood leaned up against the wall waiting. He was hurting again but this time it was different. He was hurting for her instead of because of her.

When he came back from the gym earlier that day, Jaelyn hadn't been in the hotel room. Seth was there though. By the look on Seth's face, Roman knew it was bad. The second Seth told Roman, whatever hurt Roman had felt by her vanishing at the party had gone out of the window.

He hadn't had a chance at catching her alone at the arena. He hadn't tried either. He didn't wanna ruin her match. She was new to the company and didn't need any kind of pressure on her shoulders. So he waited until after her match against Alexa.

He now stood waiting up against the wall outside the locker rooms. He felt a bit like a creep although no one questioned him standing there. The men's locker room was right next to the women's so it wasn't weird that he was standing there. Everytime the door opened, he looked up. It opened around eight times before she finally came out.

"Jaelyn," he smiled.  
"Hi, Roman," she said.  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"Not here," she answered.  
"We can go to the car," he said. "Or catering if you want people around. Whatever you're comfortable with."  
"That car sounds good," she said.

They walked outside without a word. They both put their bags in the trunk before getting in on the back seat. They looked at each other through the darkness.

"I feel like a teenager sneaking around behind my parents' backs," he said.

She laughed at that. He reached over and took her hand. He wasn't sure how much she would allow but he figured holding her hand was a safe start.

"Seth told me," he said.  
"I know. I asked him to," she said.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I'm so fucking sorry," she said.  
"What are you sorry about?" He asked.  
"That I thought it was you," she answered. "It was just when I woke up. I was so confused. I know you could never do something like that. I'm so sorry, Roman. Can you forgive me?"  
"Hey," he smiled.

He moved closer so he could touch her face. He gently ran his fingers down her cheek and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive. I understand. I can't begin to imagine what it was like to wake up like that, or what you went through that night," he said. "I can, however, tell you that I'm here for you. I'm still here. And I still want you if you wanna take a chance on me."

She moved closer and gently pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. This wasn't how he had imagined it go but he welcomed it. He broke the kiss with a smile.

"I was gonna ask you out if you said yes," he chuckled.  
"Shut up and kiss me," she chuckled back.

He kissed her again. He pulled her closer so she managed to get halfway up on his lap. They jumped apart startled when someone knocked on the window. A grinning Seth looked at them. He opened the door to the front seat and got inside while laughing.

"You should have seen yourself," Seth said.  
"Dick!" Jaelyn pushed the back of Seth's head.  
"I'm sure you'll be getting that if you ask Roman nicely," Seth smirked.

Both Jaelyn and Roman pushed Seth's head together.

"Hey!" Seth laughed.  
"Drive, idiot," Roman chuckled.

Roman took Jaelyn's hand and laced their fingers together. They smiled at each other through the darkness while Seth drove them to the hotel. They got into their shared hotel room and dropped their bags on the floor.

"Should I get another room?" Seth asked.  
"No, it's alright. We're in no rush," Roman said.

Roman smiled warmly at Jaelyn. He could see it meant the world to her that he wasn't about to throw her down naked and fuck her senseless this soon. There was still some issues she had to fight through but he was ready to fight them with her.

"Alright, I'm taking a shower then," Seth said.

Seth disappeared out in the bathroom. Jaelyn found her pyjamas. This time she changed in front of Roman but she kept her back turned to him while doing so. He stripped down to his boxers while he watched her. She turned around once she was done. He had a smirk on his face, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked.  
"Yup, nothing's more hot than watching a woman getting into a pyjamas," he said.  
"You're hopeless," she giggled.  
"I bet you say that to all the boys," he joked.

He got down on the bed and under the covers. She watched him for a few seconds before walking over to his bed.

"It's okay," he said. "We're gonna take it at the pace you're comfortable with. I can wait."  
"I know," she smiled. "Can I still share the bed with you? Just sleeping."  
"I'm gonna cuddle the living daylight out of you," he warned.  
"I think I can survive that," she laughed.

He lifted up the covers and she joined him in bed. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and felt her cuddle up against him. He meant what he had said. He could wait for as long as it took.

"Is she asleep?" Seth asked when he came out from the bathroom.  
"Yes," Roman answered.  
"You look cute together," Seth said. "I knew this would happen."  
"You're always so damn smart," Roman chuckled.  
"I'm glad it's you," Seth smiled. "She's been my best friend for ages. I want her with someone I know she can trust never to hurt her. I know you, big man. You'll go out of your way to keep her happy and safe."


	4. You look really pretty tonight

"Roman!" Jaelyn giggled.  
"What?" Roman chuckled.

He had his arms around her from behind and was kissing her neck. She was apparently very ticklish in that area when he scratched his beard over it. It was too fun not to do several times. He loved hearing her laugh and having her squirm in his arms.

"Stop!" She whispered.

He let go with a chuckle. People were walking down the hallway of the arena and he wasn't about to embarrass her in front of anyone. It was one thing to have some fun when they were alone. He had promised her to take everything at her pace and he meant it. It was still very new. They had only been together a week. They still shared hotel rooms with Seth. A whole lot of kissing and some touching had been going on but still no sex.

"You're bad," she whispered.  
"You've ain't seen nothing yet," he smirked.

She took his hand and gave him a smile. He smiled back surprised. He thought she was gonna keep it secret to everyone a while longer but apparently not. He felt proud as he started walking down the hallway holding her hand. They walked into catering and sat down at a table. The room was packed but they didn't have eyes for all the people around them.

"Did Reigns get a girlfriend?" Randy asked.  
"That's the new chick," Baron said.  
"He sure moves fast," Randy said.  
"She's Seth's friend," Dolph said. "Don't you guys remember her from the party in Davenport?"  
"Do you have any idea how drunk I was that night?" Baron chuckled. "I don't even remember being in Davenport."  
"I remember her. She worked for Ring Of Honor," Randy said.  
"And now she works here," Dolph said. "The other girls say she's cool so I'm gonna take their word for it."

Jaelyn finished her food quickly. She looked around to see that nobody was watching them before leaning in and quickly pecking Roman's lips.

"I gotta run. I'm opening tonight," she said.  
"Did you just kiss me publicly?" He grinned.  
"No, you dreamed it," she smiled. "I'll see you later."

A little while later Roman and Seth stood side by side while watching Jaelyn and Alexa fight.

"They work so well together," Seth said. "I'm proud of her."  
"Me too," Roman said.

The match ended and a sweaty and smiling Jaelyn came walking towards them. She grabbed Roman's hand and squeezed as she walked past them.

"Play nice, boys," Jaelyn said.  
"Never!" Seth laughed.

They were having a tag team match against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. She went to the locker room, showered and changed. When she got out, the match was still going on. She went to find a quiet room to watch the remaining part of it. She had only been in there for a minute when the door opened and Randy walked inside. He closed the door behind him and went up to stand next to her. Something about him standing there made her nervous. She glanced to the side but he was watching the screen while smirking.

"How is he in bed?" He asked.  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"Roman," he looked at her. "How is he in bed?"  
"That's really none of your business," she said.

She turned around and walked towards the door.

"I bet he's lousy," he said.  
"You sound jealous," she snapped back.  
"Why would I want to have you?" He asked. "Again."

She froze on the spot.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

She never got a chance to turn around. He had crossed the floor soundlessly and was right behind her. She shivered as she felt him move her hair out of the way and ghost his lips over her neck and up to her ear.

"You look really pretty tonight," he said.

If he thought he could do whatever he did when he drugged her months ago, he thought wrong. She spun around and placed her knee right up in his crotch. He bent forward only to be met by a fist to his face.

"Good job," Seth said.  
"I wonder where Jaelyn is," Roman said.

Roman had expected she would be waiting for them after their match. They walked down the hallway until they heard loud voices from a room. They both recognized her voice right away. They started running towards the room and pushed open the door. They found Jaelyn and Randy brawling on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Seth asked.

Roman dove in and tried breaking them apart. Seth grabbed Jaelyn and pulled her with him while Roman concentrated on Randy.

"What the fuck is going on?" Roman asked.  
"It was him!" Jaelyn cried.  
"Him what?" Seth asked.  
"At the party. It was him. He drugged me and raped me," Jaelyn said.  
"Fuck you! I did no such thing," Randy smirked. "You gave it up willingly, whore."

Jaelyn tried fighting her way out of Seth's arms but he held on even tighter. Instead Roman slammed Randy up against the wall and stood nose to nose with him.

"What's the matter, Roman? Are you angry I got there first?" Randy mocked.  
"If you know what's good for you, you shut up right now!" Roman growled.  
"What are you gonna do? Hit me and lose your job? You forget I'm one of Hunter's golden boys," Randy said.  
"We'll tell them," Seth said.  
"They won't believe you," Randy laughed. "All I have to do is say I never touched her."

Jaelyn once again tried getting out of Seth's arms. She was angry and wanted to hurt Randy as much as she could. Seth wouldn't allow it though. He kept holding on to her as firmly as he could.

"If you ever come near her again, you're a dead man!" Roman warned.  
"No, I'm not. But if you don't let go soon, you're gonna be fired," Randy ran his tongue over his teeth. "Did she fuck you on the same linens? Imagine someone so fiesty having so girly linens. Hello Kitty linens. Yeah, I fucked that little, sweet, pink pussy right on the pink Hello Kitty linens. A great fit if you ask me. She loved it, Roman. You should have heard the noises she made. The little whimpers that just made me want to give it to her harder and harder until I tore her in two."

Roman drew his arm back. He wanted to punch Randy but instead he punched the wall right next to Randy's face.

"Good boy," Randy mocked. "Hunter would have fired you otherwise. He'll never believe you."  
"I don't have to," Hunter said.

They all stared in surprise towards the door. Hunter and Stephanie both stood there with their arms crossed.

"You basically screamed it all out for everyone to hear," Hunter continued.  
"How much did you hear?" Randy asked.  
"Enough to know I would have made everyone turn the blind eye if Roman had hit you," Hunter said. "Step away, Roman. I got this."

Roman let go of Randy and instead ran over to Jaelyn and Seth. Seth let go of her so that Roman could pull her into his arms. She buried her face in his sweaty vest. The scent of him made her calm down. His strong arms around her made her feel safe.

"I really shouldn't need to say this but pack your things, Randy. You're done with this company," Hunter said.  
"But, Hunter, I didn't..." Randy started.  
"Save it!" Hunter held up his hand. "I don't wanna hear any excuses. You're fired."

Randy stomped out of the room. Hunter walked over to Roman and Jaelyn.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.  
"I am," Jaelyn answered.  
"If you ever wanna talk," Stephanie said.  
"Thank you," Jaelyn said. "I'll keep that in mind."  
"Okay, we still got a show to run," Hunter looked at Roman and Seth. "I suggest you get her out of here. All three of you can take tomorrow off so you can go home tonight."

They didn't argue against that idea. Instead they drove straight to their hotel room where Roman and Seth showered fast. They all packed their things so they could check out a day earlier and go home.

"I'm gonna try and find a flight," Roman said.

Roman pulled out his phone to see if he could book anything.

"Or..." Jaelyn said.  
"Or what?" Roman asked.  
"You can go home with us. With me, I mean. Or you can sleep in Seth's house if you prefer that. I'm sure he won't mind. But if you'd like, you can come home with me," Jaelyn said.  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," Jaelyn nodded.  
"I'd love to," Roman said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I threw it away," Jaelyn said. "The Hello Kitty linens, I mean."  
"You don't need to explain," Roman said.  
"But I want to," Jaelyn said. "I don't want any secrets or anything between us."

Seth smiled behind Jaelyn's back. He nodded at Roman, and Roman nodded back.

"Okay, let me drive you kids home," Seth said.  
"I'm older than you," Roman said.  
"But she's not," Seth ruffled Jaelyn's hair. "Right, kiddo?"  
"I'm only a year younger than you," Jaelyn protested.  
"Still a youngling," Seth chuckled. "Alright, kids, let's go."  
"He's hopeless," Roman laughed.


End file.
